The Math
by evgrrl09
Summary: Garcia is having Morgan's baby and he's out of town on a case...how's that going to fare for him when he finally gets there? ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Another one-shot with babies for Morgan and Garcia. I guess I just love giving these two perfectly genetic offspring of themselves! Reviews are appreciated as always :) Cheers folks!**

Derek's cell phone rang as they were boarding the jet to return home after a case in Washington. It was nine pm and he was dog tired, ready to put his headphones on and take a long nap before returning home to his pregnant fiancé. Penelope was extremely ornery going into her final weeks of pregnancy and Derek knew he would get a good yelling when he returned to their house that night for being home hours later than he promised.

"Hello?" he mumbled tiredly into the phone.

"Mr. Morgan, this is DC Mercy General," the voice said. "I'm Doctor Reynolds."

Immediately he sat up straight and barked, "What is it?"

"Your fiancé is here, she's just gone into labor," she explained calmly. "She gave us your number and said you were away on a case. She wanted us to let you know that she's having the baby."

Derek cursed. "Alright," he said coarsely. "I'll be home in a matter of hours. Tell her I'll be there very soon."

"Will do," she said curtly and hung up.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked as she sat down next to him. "You looked dead exhausted a minute okay and now you look alert and freaked out."

Derek bowed his head and rubbed his face tiredly. "Penelope just went into labor," he said, worry lacing his voice. "God, I never should have gone on this case. She was too close to the due date. I should've stayed home."

JJ patted his arm before opening the paper she had on her lap. "Don't worry," she said. "You'll be there soon. I was in labor for fifteen hours. You'll have plenty of time to get there and see your son or daughter be born." She looked up from the paper and then turned to him to tease, "I still can't believe you guys wanted it to be a surprise. The suspense is killing if baby Garcia-Morgan will be a boy or a girl."

He rolled his eyes and put his headphones on, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. So he looked out the window and prepared for the flight back before he would be able to see his Baby Girl and baby.

XXXXX

"I'm going to kill him!" Penelope screeched as another, more serious contraction hit her. "He is so dead!" Right at that moment she was pissed as hell. She'd begged Derek to stay home from the case, but he'd insisted he had to go because the case dealt with bombs. "I'm so not putting out for a year because of this. I can't _believe_ he left for that freaking case that doesn't even need him! There are plenty of bomb experts that could do the exact same job he does. Why the hell did they need him so fucking bad?"

Dr. Reynolds put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her calmly. "Ms. Garcia, you have to stop cussing," she said. "It's not going to get you anywhere. Mr. Morgan is on his way and he'll be here as soon as his plane lands. You're going to see him soon. He'll be here for the birth of your baby."

Snarling at her, she snapped, "Yeah, well he better be! Otherwise I'll beat the shit out of him. Who does he think he is? I'm the one pushing the baby out of my vagina and he just gets to sit back and enjoy the freaking show! That asshole thinking he can just knock me up and not have to deal with the pushing and the contractions and the pain! Why the hell did I let him knock me up?"

The doctor put both hands on her shoulders and said, "Penelope, stop this. It's not good for the baby or for you. Your fiancé will be here soon and you can scream at him all you want. But wait till the baby is born. I have other patients right now. I'll be back when you're dilated enough."

Penelope's head fell back against the pillows on her bed and she cursed loudly again before settling in for hours of contractions and discomfort.

XXXXX

_8 Hours Later_

When Derek reached the hospital, he rushed to the reception desk and gasped out, "Maternity? Penelope Garcia?"

The receptionist smirked at him and arched a brow. "What, did you run all the way here?" Glaring at her, he grumbled and repeated himself with the exact same words. She just laughed and told him where to go. All he did was nod his thanks before rushing off to the elevator. The ride up was too long for his liking and when he made it up to the fourth floor and entered the maternity ward, he jogged off to find a nurse to tell him where to find Penelope or Dr. Reynolds.

"Oh you're the daddy of the baby with the screeching, cursing mother?" the nurse said with a snicker.

Derek laughed bitterly. "That's me. Now tell me where to find her," he ordered with a stern glare.

She just shook her head and laughed before pointing in the direction of the room. "That way," she explained. "You'll hear her before you see her."

Rushing down the direction he'd been pointed, he did indeed hear something before he saw something. "God dammit!" she screeched. "Where the _fuck_ is he? I'm going to kill him!"

Sliding to a stop in front of the room where the screaming and yelling was coming from and he grinned brilliantly. "Have I missed anything?"

Penelope's head whirled toward him and she snarled, "Have you _missed_ anything?" She threw her hands up in the air. "You stand there and ask me if you missed anything while I'm over here getting ready to push _your_ baby out of my body? I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to see straight for weeks!"

He just grinned at her before going to her side and taking her hand. Though she took it, she began to squeeze it so tightly that she cut off his circulation. "You're a son of a bitch," she said, squeezing extremely hard. "You're so getting –"

Putting his lips to hers tightly, he pulled back and said, "Penelope, stop talking."

Dr. Reynolds came up behind him with her face mask on and said, "Alright Ms. Garcia. You're ready to start pushing. Can you stop swearing at your husband long enough to do that?"

"I'll give it a shot," she said through gritted teeth.

"Somehow I knew you'd be like this," Derek snickered, earning himself a scathing look from Penelope.

"Good," the doctor said. "Push. Right now."

Letting out a shriek, Penelope closed her eyes and held Derek's hand even tighter. She let out a few deep breaths, trying to copy what she'd learned. "You're doing great, Baby Girl," he soothed. "You're doing great. Just like we learned." She screeched again, ignoring Derek's praises and gave another push. "You're doing excellent, Penelope. Great." Pushing again, she ignored Derek and leaned her head back, letting out a groan.

"Jesus Christ, I don't think I can do this!" she hissed. Sweat had broken out over her forehead and Derek smoothed her hair back, kissing the top of her head in the process. "This is too hard."

"Just a couple more pushes, Penelope," Dr. Reynolds said with encouragement. "I can see the crown of your baby's head. You're almost done. You can almost meet your baby."

"I swear to God, this little one is going to be bringing me flowers every labor day," she growled. "You get to explain that to him or her."

Derek's brow furrowed. "Labor Day isn't really for bringing flowers to people, Baby," he said. "That's Mother's Day."

"No!" she yelled. "Labor Day is for me giving a painful birth!" She pushed again and let out a scream before giving a huge sigh of relief. The cry of a baby could be heard and she leaned back against the pillows.

"Time of birth is 12:04 am and you have a little boy," Dr. Reynolds said with a smile behind her facemask. "Dad, would you like to do the honors?" She held out a pair of scissors and motioned for him to cut the umbilical cord. Derek smiled shyly and took them before cutting the cord connecting his son to Penelope. "Let's get this little guy cleaned up and you can hold your baby."

Derek went to stand by Penelope again and kissed her forehead. "How do you feel, Baby?" he asked, slightly frightened he might get yelled at again. But instead she pulled him by his shirt collar down to his face and kissed him. "Whoa," he said with a smile. "What was that for?"

"Me," she returned smugly. "I just pushed your baby out of me so I deserve a nice big kiss."

"Alright," Dr. Reynolds said with a smile, bringing their baby boy over to them. He cleaned up to reveal a head covered in curly dark hair and he'd stopped crying to reveal huge brown eyes. His skin was slightly lighter than Derek's and he looked up at Penelope as he was laid in her arms. "Here's your little boy," she said, backing up as Penelope looked at her son. "I'll give you both some privacy while we take care of a few things." She exited the room so Derek and Penelope were left alone.

"Hey little boy," she whispered, touching his cheek softly. "I'm your mommy. And this right here," she said, pointing up at Derek, "is your daddy. He's a superhero and even though I get mad at him sometimes, I love him so, so much." She looked up at Derek and winked momentarily. He smiled and felt the love radiating from her eyes. "So what do we want to name you?" she asked the little boy, looking down from Derek's face.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed. "We liked Jonathan," he said, pushing a lock of her hair back.

Biting her lip, she said, "I don't think he's much of a Jonathan though."

Looking thoughtful, Derek sighed. "How about Dean? He looks kind of like a Dean to me," he suggested.

Smiling brightly, she nodded. "Yeah. I like Dean." She held out their son towards Derek. "Hold your son, Baby."

Shyly Derek took Dean in his arms and cradled him gently. "Hey Dean," he said. "Your mama had an interesting day today. See, she used some not so appropriate words, so don't you go repeating her. She's not usually a potty mouth." Penelope whacked his arm gently and giggled. Dean just gurgled up at him and his eyes began to flutter shut. When he was finally asleep, Derek leaned his forehead against Penelope's with their son in between them. "I love you, Baby," he murmured.

"You better," she laughed.

He grinned. "Is that a 'Yes, I love you too'?"

"You do the math," she said touching his cheek.


End file.
